warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 67
Devstream #67 aired on January 22nd, 2016, @2pm EDT The Second Dream is live on all platforms but that doesn't mean we're done making updates yet! The Focus System has plenty of changes ahead and our bi-weekly Devstream is the perfect time to discuss what's ahead in the future of Warframe, as well as a few upcoming changes that will help improve the quality of life for Tenno around the Solar System! If you're looking for the fine details, here's what you may have missed: New Deluxe Skins Given the extreme popularity of the Deluxe Skins we've created so far our artists are hard at work designing new skins for each Warframe. Making sure every Warframe has an awesome Deluxe Skin is our goal, but it will take some time for us to cover them all. We'll be sure to let you know when new Deluxe Skins are in development. Just like… ;Zephyr Deluxe Skin Prototype Zephyr's Deluxe Skin is going through some rough prototyping, and while this may in no way represent the final product we thought it would be fun to share her current ambitious design! Syndicate Melee Weapons * Syndicate-specific melee weapons are on our radar, but they are not currently in development at this time. * When the time comes to implement Syndicate melee weapons we're more likely to look toward older weapons that could use a power boost, rather than well-represented ones. Stance Drop Rate Improvements We're looking at making a change to Stance drop rates that doesn't involve flooding the drop tables with new loot rotations. Although these changes are still in discussion, a few examples of what we have in mind are: * Using a specific weapon in combat will increase the odds of weapon-specific Stances dropping from all enemies. * Syndicate neutral Stances could increase the odds of a rare Stance dropping when used in combat. Focus System Improvements Many improvements to the Focus System are currently being developed, and while these changes are still Work-in-Progress at this time the features we're currently focusing on implementing are: * Radial XP gained for all Squad Members. * Shared Focus across all Squad Members. * Focus drops to help boost Focus earned mid-mission in a way that's more reactive than passive. * These drops will be randomly dropped based on player performance, and we're actively playing with the drop rate as we find a sweet spot for earning Focus in a fun way. New Augments * New Augments should be released for Atlas and Equinox early February on PC. * One Equinox Augment will create a spectre of their other form that will fight in combat for a limited period. * Equinox's Rest and Rage crowd control can be more spread from enemies within 4 meters on death using another new Augment. * Atlas's first Augment will make enemies under the effect of Petrify drop more loot. * Atlas's second Augment will create a giant Rumbler, instead of two smaller ones. * Atlas's third Augment will allow Tectonics to create up to three barriers that cannot be turned into boulders. Star Chart Changes Changes to the Star Chart are still planned but are still a bit away from diving into any fine details regarding our redesign of the Star Chart. As a reminder, our changes to the Star Chart are mostly focused on: * Providing new players with a cleaner, more straightforward progressive experience across Warframe's Missions and tilesets. * Spreading out Void Keys through various tilesets to help mix up gameplay. * Ensuring that there's a better spread of high level gameplay across multiple nodes, not simply limited to Void Missions. Excalibur Umbra We haven't forgotten about Umbra, and we know that there's a lot of anticipation for him to be released in the wild. We promise to give more information about Umbra when the time is right but for now we would prefer to release Excalibur Umbra in a way that properly explains what makes this type of Warframe so special. Lighting Update We have a lot of exciting changes to Warframe's lighting that will really help bring to life all of our existing locations, in addition to fixing a few bad textures. Because of how extensive these changes are each tileset will need to be updated individually, so expect a slow rollout of this update of the course of a few hotfixes. EquinoxBefore.jpg|Before EquinoxAfter.jpg|After New Corpus Weapon and Armor A new set of Corpus-themed armor and special two-part gun are currently being designed. Here's a quick peek at the goods! CorpusArmor1.png CorpusArmor2.png Healer Archwing Our healer Archwing is currently in development, and will likely release alongside some new Archwing goodies. We are committed to continuing our expansion of Archwing content, but our main priority is making fixes and adjustments to existing game modes and mechanics rather than adding anything new to the mix. Syndicates * Syndicates are definitely an important part of Warframe's lore. * We do have plans to make Syndicates more entwined in the lore of the world, but developing other content has taken priority at this time. General Cleanup * Mag and Volt are both on the list to receive a review, and should receive an overhaul similar to Excalibur's level. * It's our goal to create a Prime version of every Warframe, but with our constant release of new Warframes and Weapons it's unlikely we'll ever have a Prime version of every single weapon! * A new landing craft is in development, and we have a quick preview of it here. Category:Livestreams